Life After
by KKel
Summary: Ron and Harry have killed Voldemort. Now what will life be without the threat of danger lurking behind every corner? See Ron and Harry grow old in Life After!


Ron snuck up behind the gravestone. He did not want the dark lord to know he was there. The method of surprise was the best way to attack the enemy, or so he had been told in training to be an auror. Harry and Voldemort were pointing wands at each other. The final moment had come. Harry was a trained auror, ready for anything, second best in his class, only Ron was better.  
Suddenly the two duelers shouted something that Ron could not understand. Beems of light shot from both the wands and connected in the middle of the two. Harry had told Ron about the time in their fourth year at Hogwarts when the same thing had happened. Before their confrontation with Voldemort Harry and Ron had discussed a battle plan. Harry had guessed that the dome-like force feild that surrounded him and Voldemort was probably twenty feet in diameter. So for Ron to finish Voldemort off he would have to be within that twenty feet.  
So now Ron crouched behind a gravestone less than five feet from the Dark Lord himself. Harry seeing Ron gave him a look to hurry up. Ron stood up, knowing that Voldemort would not take his eyes off Harry. He walked up behind him, but was soon stopped in his tracks. Silvery grey figures began to come out of the wand Voldemort held in his hand. Harry had mentioned something like this when describing it, but it had slipped Ron's mind.  
The wizards that came out of the wand were powerful, but good wizards. They had been such a great enemy to Voldemort that he had personally killed them. Ron recognized most of them. He had fought death eatters side by side with many of them. The first one to come was Georgia Perkinsy. She looked at Harry whispered something softly to him. The next to come was Neville Longbottom. Ron took a quick intake of breath. Neville had died protecting his parents who Voldemort had come to finish off.  
Neville too spoke to Harry. A few other people came out of the wand, each of them saying something to Harry. After about eight people had come out Aurthur Weasley made his appearance. Ron felt a cold tear crawl slowly down his face. Aurthur said something to Harry and then looked at Ron. He gave a broad smile and winked at him. He then nodded and looked at Voldemort. Ron knew what to do. He pointed his wand at Voldemorts head and walked around so that Voldemort could see him.  
"This is for my father!" he said. Then he shouted the death spell "Avada Kedavra!" At this Voldemort began to shake violently and dropped to the ground. He screamed a scream of unintelligible pain and then was silent. Ron let out a great sigh and looked around. All of the ghosts had left. The only thing left was gravestones and Harry. Ron ran to Harry who was laying on the ground, breathing quickly.  
"Harry!" he said to him. "Harry are you alright?" He lightly slapped his face and shook him.  
"Ugh." groaned Harry. He blinked his eyes and then squeezed them shut in pain. At that response Ron disapparated, Harry in his arms. He took Harry back to the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds, as close as you could apparate. There his broom waited for him. Ron struggled to place Harry on the broom and then climbed on. They flew to the old school and straight into it. Ron continued to fly thourgh the castle until he reached the hospital wing.  
There the old, withered looking Madame Pomfrey waited with Professor Dumbledore, who was now begining to show great signs of his old age. They quickly helped Harry into a bed and dressed his minor wounds. Madam Pomfrey wentoff to get some concoction for Harry to drink to revive him. Dumbeldore turned to Ron.  
"Are you alright?" he asked. Whe Ron nodded he continued. "What happened, is Voldemort dead?"  
"Yes, Harry and Voldemort," Ron still winced at the name, though he now said it, "dueled and their wands connected and I came from behind and killed him. Harry was laying on the ground after I killed Voldemort. You don't think the spell worked on him a little too, since their wands were connected and all, do you?"  
Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't think so. If he had gotten the least bit of that spell it would have killed him before you could reach his side. When the wands connect it takes a lot of energy from each of the duelers. It must have exhausted him." He looked at Harry and smiled a bit. Ron looked over as well to find Harry slowly opening his eyes.  
"Well, good evening Harry," said Dumbledore. "So nice of you to join us!" The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had returned at the sight of Harry waking. He looked at Ron and gave him a wink. Madame Pomfrey bussled into the room with a mu full of something thick and brown.  
Glad I don't have to drink that! thought Ron. But as Madame Pomfrey approached them she did not go towards Harry as Ron thought she would. Instead she came straight for him.  
"Drink up, dear," she said handing the mug to Ron. "And don't leave a single drop!"  
"Wait, w-what's this for?" Ron stuttered. "I-I'm not hurt. Harry is! Why do I have to drink this?"  
"Even though you may not feel the effects yet," chimmed in Dumbledore, "when you perform the avada kedavra spell it takes a lot of energy from you and also may make you sick. You, after killing Voldemort, saw Harry and knew that he would need immediate attention. An adrenaline rush helped you to stay strong enough to bring Harry here and is still working. But I'm absolutly positive the effects will wear off and you will begin to feel very very tired."  
At these words Ron, begrudgingly, swallowed down the thick, unappetisingly brown drink Madame Pomfrey had made. He began to feel very sleepy and Walked over to the bed next to Harry. Dumbledore helped him into bed and Ron drifted off to a long, peaceful sleep. The first one he had had inseven years. 


End file.
